P3P FES, New game plus: The Oblivion Arcana
by True-Oblivion
Summary: Minato and Hamuko have gone through this before, albeit separatly, but what will both of them, and their older brother mean for the future events? A.N. This is an OC fic, Rated T for mild swearing,
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is a rewrite of my past P3 fic that will/has (If you ate reading it later than the post) gone down due to a lack of reviews, so if you don't want that to happen again, REVIEW PEOPLE! Oh and I only own my OC and plot changes, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I was on a train heading for my new school life with my brother and sister, Minato and Hamuko in that order. Oh, sorry didn't introduce myself, My name is Akio Matsuki Arisato. The Matsuki is my born name, Arisato my adopted. I'm one year older than my siblings. Yes I do think of them as my actual siblings, and no, my actual parents wont take any of us in.

I have lost two sets of parents to Death.

Anyway, We are here on this train, and we are heading for a new school called Gekkoukan. Odd name but meh.

I was sitting on the left of Hamuko and Minato was on her right. We were all staring out of the window, when a small blue butterfly flew in front of us, and while it seemed unreal, we all must have seen it as we all looked at it. Then it spoke:

**Time never waits.**

**It delivers us all equally to the same end.**

**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**

**However limited it may be...**

**You will be given one year;**

**go forth without falter,**

**with your heart as your guide...**

I was stunned to say the least, I looked over at my Brother and Sister to see that hey were equally stunned, then they suddenly clutched their heads in pain. "Wha- you guys ok?" I asked them with my concern evident in my voice, Wait a moment, I haven't offered you guys a description of us yet, have I? Well my sister is a red-head with red eyes, my brother the opposite with blue hair and grey eyes, tinted slightly blue, While I also had blue hair, mine was slightly darker and reached my shoulders instead of my ears and my eyes were Saphire blue. We were all wearing the Gekkoukan high school uniform, (I'm gonna skip on describing that) And we were all wearing our ATH-EM700 earphones although in different colours, My brother had grey, my sister red and I had blue. Back to the important thing, My siblings have stopped clutching their heads in pain, and looked up, saying,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

At the exact same time. Needless to say I was freaked out a little, but the train then announced:

**'Attention passengers, we sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay, Next stop is Iwatodai.'**

"Well its our stop, lets get moving," I said to them, as I grabbed my Bag from the overhead compartment. They simply nodded and grabbed theirs.

Once outside the train I looked up at the clock and noticed the time, "...Great..."

They both looked round at me at that, so I motioned at the clock, "Nearly midnight."

Both of their eyes widen at that and look at me, with worry. So I ask, "What's wrong?"

They both look at each other before Minato states, "We have memories of the coming year."

I look at them for a moment, before asking, "You being serious?" I ask, not joking, as this happened to me a while ago. About this, and the coming year.

"Yeah we are" Hamuko said, "But in either of ours, you were not there brother,"

"I know," I state, Slightly shocking them, "I got the same memory thing you guys did, except..." I cut myself off as they wouldn't treat me as their brother if they knew,

"Akio, No matter what memories you have, You will always be our brother" Minato said to me,

I smile slightly, "Didn't expect that from you Minato,"

"Heh," We all said at the same time,

"...We really gotta work on that Syncro thing." I stated before the clock slowly ticked onto midnight.

**Dark Hour:**

"Shit..." I said as the are slowly changed, from grey to green. Water to blood. Most people turning into coffins. And the stopping of all electricity. We still didn't have a name for this time.

"Can we continue this conversation at the dorm please?" I ask,

Both of them nod, and Minato pulls out a map.

**Iwatodai dorm:**

We walked in the front door, to which we hear, "Your late, I've been waiting a long time for you three,"

We all look and see a young, pale kid with green eyes wearing clothes that make him look like he just escaped from prison,

He snapped his fingers and two contracts appear on the counter, one red, one blue,"Now if you want to proceed then you have to sign the contracts, The blue one belongs to the elder, the red, younger."

I walked up to my contract and it states,

**I, _, Agree to train those of the Fool for the Fifth Battle, **

**and to keep them alive at all costs,**

**In return for my full Abilities and access returned from Philemon**

The space was obviously for my name so I signed it, Akio Matsuki Arisato. I looked over to see that both of my siblings had signed their contract. The kid picked up both contracts and stated, " No one can escape time, It delivers us all to the same end, You cant plug your ears and cover your eyes," He then held the contracts by his face, and twisted them into oblivion. "And so it begins."

We just stay quiet, waiting for-

"Who's there!"

Yukari.

We all turn and look at her, A young brown hair teen with a pink cardigan on. Also wearing a skirt with a gun attached to her leg slightly below it.. Her hand went instinctively to her gun, she pulled it out and before anything could happen,

"Takeba, wait," I look past her to see Mitsuru Kirijo walking down the stairs, as the Dark Hour ended.

She then walked up to us. "I didn't think you three would arrive so late," She stated, "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

Yukari then look over at her then asked, "Who're they?"

"Their transfer students, It was a last minute decision to assign them here, They will eventually be move to rooms in their respective dorm's"

"...Is it okay for them to be here?" She asked Mitsuru,

"If you are talking about that weird green hour thing then yeah, it should be ok" I stated,

"And why is that?" Mitsuru asked me,

"Because all three of us have been aware of it for around 10 or so years now." Hamuko stated.

You could hear a pin drop.

"We... will continue this later, this is Yukari Takeba, She'll be a junior this spring, just like you two."

"...Hey" She bowed slightly at us,

"Yo, Names Akio Matsuki Arisato, Nice to meet you two," I said, also bowing slightly,

"Hi, Names Hamuko Arisato, Nice to meet you," My sister stated, bowing as well.

"Names Minato Arisato, Nice to meet you" Minato stated, nodding his head,

She seemed stunned that we didn't ask anything, "Y-yeah..." She bowed slightly again, "Nice to meet you too"

"Its getting late so you three should get some rest," Mitsuru said, "Your room is on the third floor at the end of the hallway, your things should already be there. I'll take you up there" Mitsuru said to my sister, She nodded and left us to Yukari, who was handed something by Mitsuru as she left.

"Right, your two room are on the second floor, I'll show you the way, follow me." Yukari said as we followed her to the second floor,

**Second floor, end of the hallway:**

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall for both of you," Yukari said to us both, I noticed that only one of these rooms other than ours had a written on nameplate, "Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... so any questions?"

I decided not to ask a question, as well as Minato it seemed, as we both answered "No." At the same time.

"Ok. Um... Can I ask you something?" Yukari asked,

"You just did but shoot," I answered,

"On your way here from the station, was everything ok?" Was the Question,

Time to freak her out a little, "You mean aside from the Freaky monster thing that we avoided? No everything was ok." I answered,

Her eyes widen for a moment before she stated, "You must be tired if you saw something like that,"

"Maybe," I answered,

"Well here you go," She said, handing us our separate keys, "And I better get going," She quickly walked away,

Once she was out of earshot I asked Minato, "You getting rid of the camera?" He nodded, "Well I'm not til tomorrow, so I can freak the hell out of them." I said while grinning evilly.

Minato smiled slightly and went into his room, as I went into mine.

I simply ignored the boxes and went straight to bed,

**A.N. Yes I am putting this up without taking the other one down first as frankly, I'm not sure people have seen the notice yet. So any better? Any worse? I can take criticism as long as I can build on it, so NO FLAMES. Thanks and Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you, Quianbashium, for your review, Now I can actually keep this one going, please post your thoughts on this story and any questions or query's, (E.G. clearing something up for you that you didn't fully understand,) Please post on reviews along with your thought on the story, Thanks. And I own nothing except my OC and any plot changes.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to Yukari knocking on my brothers door, to get him up for school. I decided to get changed and grab a few things before leaving.

**A few moments later:**

I heard knocking on my door, I went to answer it and saw Yukari along with my siblings. "Yeah?" I asked, disgruntled but ready to get moving.

"Ready to go?" She asked me,

"Hang on," I closed the door and grabbed my Bag and my Journal, Both of which were a dark shade of blue. My bag being the type you hang on one shoulder, And my Journal was a hardback dark blue book with the Persona white/black mask on the front. I walk out the door, locking it behind me. I looked behind me and saw that both of my siblings were here with Yukari. "Let's get going then." I said quietly.

**A Short while later, On the train to Gekkoukan High:**

Yukari was talking excitedly to my siblings while I had my headphones on listening to 'Chop suey' By SOAD. The train slowly made its way into Iwatodai.

I was bored out of my mind.

**Outside the school:**

I had took my headphones off on the way in. Outside the school gates someone said hi in passing to Yukari, who replied the same way before turning to us and stating, "Welcome to Gekkoukan high,"

She took us inside and said something along the lines of go to the Faculty office on the left hall, and that that was the tour, I'm not sure I was zoned out. Although I'm fairly sure she said something about not saying anything about the other night

Once she walked away I spoke up, "Let's get moving then, we need to talk to our homeroom teachers,"

**Faculty office:**

We walked in to see two teachers talking, a female in a pale peach coloured suit, the other a male wearing a samurai helmet. They noticed us and walked up to us. The female asked, "Oh are you the new students?" We all nod at the same time, "Minato Arisato, 11th grade, Hamuko Arisato 11th grade and Akio Matsuki Arisato 12th grade correct?" She asked us, "Wow you have all lived in a lot of different places..." I smile slightly, knowing what's coming next, "Lets see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" At this she gasped, "I'm sorry... I've been so busy. I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

"Understandable, what with a number of new students just jumping in," I said to her,

She nodded in my general direction before continuing, "I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

Minato nodded,

Hamuko said, "Nice to meet you," smiling,

I said, "Pleasure," with a stotic face while thinking, _Can we get this over with?_

"Wow, such enthusiasm from some of you," She praised us before continuing, "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You two are in 2-F; That's my class," She said to my Siblings, while the teacher with the samurai helmet said to me,

"You sir are in 3-A, My classroom," Before holding out his hand to me, "Mr. Ono, I teach History,"

I take his hand, "Nice to meet you, And I take it from the helm that you are a fan of the Sengoku era?" I ask him,

"Yes I am, why?" He said with a slightly suspicious tone in his voice,

I smile slightly before answering, "It just means that I am going to enjoy your classes," Both of my siblings roll their eyes, knowing my interest in that period of history.

He smiles at this, before stating, "We need to go to the Auditorium, The welcoming ceremony will be starting soon."

**After class:**

After class finished, I was approached by a guy with silver hair wearing a red jacket, "So, your one of the ones that joined the dorm last night huh?" He said to me, "Names Akihiko Sanada, nice to meet you," He said while holding a hand out to me,

"Akio Matsuki Arisato, Same" I said as I took his hand,

"So you thinking of joining any clubs?" He asked me as I got up from my seat,

"I was thinking of going for Kendo, if they have it here," I said to him as we walked out of the classroom,

"Good sport, shame boxing doesn't have a space open or I would have invited you by now,"

"Never been that interested in boxing," I told him while shrugging my shoulders, "Probably because in Kendo I can keep my opponents at a reasonable distance and still get my strikes in."

"True, well Mitsuru wants me back so I'll see you back at the dorm," Akihiko said as he started to run off,

_Might as well get moving then,_ I thought to myself,

**School gates:**

I saw my two Siblings walking towards the gate with a guy in a blue cap, I smile slightly and continue walking.

**Evening, Dorm:**

I walk in to see Mitsuru on the couches near the entrance reading a book, before she looks up and states, "Welcome back, your siblings have already been through,"

I nod slightly before saying, "Thanks," and walking towards the stairs,

**Second floor:**

I walked up the stairs to see my Brother and sister talking between themselves, "Hey," I said to get their attention,

They look up and Hamuko said "Hi Bro,"

I walk up to them, and asked, "So how was school for you two?"

"Fine," Minato said to me,

I smile slightly before getting serious, "So what do you remember?"

Both of them look down sadly and said to me, "Everything,"

I sigh before stating, "Damn it Philemon,"

Minato looked at me oddly before asking, "Who's he?"

"The master of the Velvet room, and that Butterfly we saw on the train," I told them, "He is usually the one who grants the power of Persona."

They are both quiet for a moment, "How do you know this brother?" Hamuko asked me,

"Because I used to be an attendant in the Velvet room, I got kicked out for helping a certain Fool too much." I told them,

They were both exceedingly surprised, "So that's why you were worried we wouldn't think of you as our brother any more..." Minato said,

"You forget," I pointed out, "I was never really..." My sentence was cut off my Hamuko, jumping forward and hugging me,

"Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That. Sentence." She told me, "You will always be our brother, no matter what!"

I smile slightly and put my hand on her shoulder, "Thanks," Then I look up at Minato, "So how much we gonna tell them?"

"As much as we think they could handle," Minato said, "And we have both removed the cameras in our rooms,"

"I recommend you check them again before going to sleep," I told them as Hamuko removed herself from around me, "Chances are they put them back,"

"What about you bro?" Hamuko asked me,

I did my famous Evil Smile, "I am gonna creep the hell out of them before I go to sleep."

**That night:**

I was in my room, sitting on my bed, leaning against the wall, reading through my journal. When the Dark hour came,

**Dark hour:**

I smiled slightly and went up to the camera, above my mirror, and said directly to it, "Y'know its not polite to watch other people without their permission." Smiling evilly, "And it Is less polite when I already know about those creatures that roam this hour," I tilt my head slightly, "Oh, and don't replace the ones in my siblings rooms again, or I will kill you," Before grabbing a Swiss Army Knife, (That I got just today) And stabbing it into the camera. Then I go to sleep.

**Velvet room:**

I suddenly awoke to a blue elevator with a man with bloodshot eyes and a very long nose in a black suit sitting behind a table, On either side was two attendants, one male and one female, wearing similar style Elevator attendant clothes. I looked directly at the guy with the long nose as he said, "Welcome back to the Velvet room, Young Akio..."

**A.N. So What do you guys think? R+R, and NO FLAMES! OK, Thanks and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thank you to Qianbashium, Jukofox**** and ****AnimaniacXOX for reviewing, and just to answer your query, Pay attention to this next chapter, his abilities will be explained.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC and any plot changes,**

**Thank you and Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome back to the Velvet room, Young Akio" The guy with the long nose said to me,

"Can we just cut to the part where I get my abilities back Igor?" I ask him, My boredom evident on my face,

"We have a way of returning it to you that will make sure you are keeping up your end of the agreement Akio," Igor said with a stern look on his face,

"Lemme guess, A social link with my siblings?" I ask in a mocking tone of voice.

"Correct," Igor said, "With every rank, you must return here to gain more of your abilities back,"

I think for a moment, before asking, "What about an actual persona, rather than a compendium? Do I have one?"

Igor smiled slightly, "Yes, your time in the human world has granted you a Persona."

I smile, "So is that it? Or is there something else?" I ask,

"One last thing," Igor said, gaining my attention, "Philemon wishes to make it absolutely clear that he does not wish to return you abilities, but has no choice due to the nature of the fifth battle against the shadows,"

I lazily smile at Igor, "I am aware of that Igor, He practically hates me as much as the rest of you in the Velvet room do." I turn away,

"We don't hate you," A female voice said from behind me,

"Teaching your attendants to lie for you now Igor?" I ask, irritated,

"We don't though," The male said,

I simply shake my head and leave.

**Morning:**

I awoke at the sound of my alarm, and slowly got up.

**Just before leaving:**

I decided to read through my journal again before heading to school. Well, I say journal, but its really my compendium. I was allowed to keep it, it just lost its abilities to call forth anything.

Nothing really happened today til I got back to the dorm with my brother and sister, so I'm gonna skip ahead a bit.

**Dorm, Evening:**

I walked into the dorm with my two siblings to see the Asshole in a brown suit.

Shuji Ikutsuki.

Yukari was sitting near him and noticed us, "Oh, there back,"

Then Ikutsuki spoke up, "So these are our guests?"

We sat down on the couch opposite Yukari, while Ikutsuki sat on the chair at the end of the table,

Ikutsuki then introduced himself, "Hello, My name is Shuji Ikutsuki, I'm chairman of the board for your school."

I then zoned out while he rambled about his name, then zoned back in again when he started to talk about our accommodations. "I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However it may take a while before any of you receive the proper room assignments. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" He asked us,

"Yeah, actually there is one thing." I said to him,

"Which is?"

"Stop replacing the cameras in our rooms." I said, giving him an evil glare. "And don't even try to lie about them."

Ikutsuki and Yukari just look at each other nervously, before turning back to me as he said, "How are you aware of the cameras?"

I smile and pull out my journal, (A.N. I am gonna keep referring to it as a journal, deal with it.) "That is for me to know, and you to never find out." I open my Journal at a random page and make it look like I am reading through it.

"Ok then, can I talk with you Akio, without your siblings?" Ikutsuki said to me with a serious face,

"No, I do not keep secrets from my family,"I told him,

"Fine then, I will save it for a later date," Ikutsuki said,

"Pointless," I told him,

"Hm,"

"Even if you told me in private, they would still find out," I told him glancing up from my journal, slightly annoyed, "I do owe them for convincing their parent to take me in."

"Huh?" Yukari looked confused at this,

I glance at her and explain, "I was Adopted by the Arisato Family when my parents died."

Yukari looked away sadly, "So... you..."

"Lost two sets of parents? Yes" I filled in for her, "I'm just surprised that Ikutsuki or Mitsuru didn't fill you in," I then sigh and get up, "I'm gonna go get some sleep,"

**Akio's room, Night:**

I was brought back to the velvet room again. Except this time Minato and Hamuko were here with me. "What is it now, Igor?" I ask him, the irritation evident in my voice,

"It is the usual time for me to fill those of the Wild Card of my role," Igor said,

"You two remember right?" I ask my two siblings,

"Yeah," Minato answered,

"Yes," Hamuko answered,

"See, so can we skip this?" I ask Igor,

"I also have to fill them in on how to strengthen your abilities," Igor said, looking at me,

"Ah," I said while I let Igor fill them in,

"In order for Akio to regain his full Abilities, you must fully evolve the Social Link with him," Igor told my siblings, "But be aware that this Social Link is also between the two of you as you must work together to master it,"

Minato then asked, "Which arcana is the Social Link?"

Igor chuckled lightly before stating, "One that has not appeared before in this world, This Social link is Similar to the Aeon Arcana in that it shares its number with another," Igor is smiling lightly as he states, "It shares with death and it is called, The Oblivion Arcana..."

**A.N. So what do you guys think? And no, in case I haven't made it clear enough yet, Akio Is not a Wild Card. Akio is an Ex-Velvet room Attendant, So he will have the ability to summon multiple Persona through the Compendium. As the Oblivion Arcana Link Levels up, he will gain more Persona's in the Compendium. So R+R, NO FLAMES! Ok, thanks and bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thank you AnimaniacXOX, Qianbashium and Jukofux for your reviews and your thoughts are greatly appreciated, And I am fairly sorry for my previous chapters, I have been rushing as I really don't consider the game started until the Awakening, Which will happen this chapter,**

**Minato: …**

**Me: Hey, there is a lot I didn't reveal about it yet,**

**Hamuko: Suuure there is...**

**Me: Well read and see for yourself, Oh and I do not own anything except My OC and Any plot changes.**

**Chapter 4**

We were silent after that was revealed, Until Minato spoke up and said, "Oblivion Arcana? How come I have not heard of it?"

"That is because it has only just arisen," Igor told him,

"But how is that possible" Hamuko asked,

Igor smiled and stated, "Philemon specifically designated young Akio here as the only person linked to it,"

"And since I am getting my powers back, the arcana has awoken in the for of a Social Link with my siblings." I finished,

"Correct, Now time marches on in your world, so I will have to end this here," Igor said as the Velvet room faded into light.

**Morning:**

I awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright. I then sigh and mutter "The Oblivion Arcana, huh?" as I slowly got up and got ready for school,

**The Monorail:**

I was on the Monorail, heading for school, listening to my music like always. This time however it was a track called 'Burn my Dread'. Good song, and if you pay attention to the Lyrics, Kinda symbolic for the coming year.

**After school:**

After I awoke from sleeping in class, Akihiko walked up to me. "Yo, You doing anything after class?"

I smiled slightly, and said, "Nope, why?"

Akihiko grinned and said, "Want to go grab some food then? I know a few good places,"

I stood up while grinning, "Why not?"

**Hagakure:**

Akihiko has decided to treat me to Ramen, And frankly, This place does the best ramen I have ever tasted!

"So you settling in ok?" Akihiko asked me while eating his own food,

"Yeah," I said while eating mine, I then grinned, wanting to get some info, "But that freaky hour is still messed up."

Akihiko just stopped for a short while then asked, "How much do you know about it?"

I smile, Knowing that I finally found the fighter in our dorm, "Not much. Which is surprising considering that me and my siblings have been in the hour for around 10 years."

Akihiko was biting his lip, then he said, "I better call Mitsuru,"

I was intrigued, "Why?"

Akihiko then gave me a one sided grin, "Cos we are gonna be out late tonight."

I grinned, "Sweet."

Nothing much happened other than me and Akihiko talking over unimportant things until the Dark Hour happened,

**Dark Hour:**

We were inside Paulownia mall when it happened,

People turned to coffins,

Water turned to blood,

Everything took a green tint,

And Electricity turned off.

I was so glad I modded my MP3 to play tracks in this hour, so I put my 'Epic Battle Music' Playlist on, This playlist included songs like, 'I'll face myself', 'Reach out to the truth', 'Otherworld', And other amazing Battle Songs that just plain sound like they were designed for battle.

I put one earphone on and said to Akihiko, "So what's next?"

Suddenly Paulownia mall starts to shake. As if something was trying to bust it open.

"What the?" Akihiko said as he ran outside,

I followed, and saw what I can only describe as a mass of arms and swords with a mask thrown in for good measure.

"Shit!" Akihiko shouted and pulled out a gun,

"You really think that's gonna work?" I ask him, extremely sceptical,

He then grinned and said, "Watch this!" As he pulled the trigger on himself, which released a figure with what looked like an Arm Cannon and sheets of metal on its front. Akihiko then shouted "Polydeuces!" And it launched an electric blast form its arm cannon.

I was amazed, after all, seeing persona's being summoned in real life in battle is much more amazing then seeing them summoned for half a second before going into a fools soul.

"What the..." I muttered as the Shadow slashed at Akihiko, causing major damage to his ribs, "Akihiko!" I shouted as I went to his side, holding him by one arm,

"Shit... This is to strong for me alone," He muttered as he got off me, his ribs still hurting, "We better get back to the dorm," I nodded and we started to run back,

As we were running, Akihiko contacted the dorm. (This conversation will be held in[] just to save time, each line is a different person speaking.)

[...Is that you Akihiko?]

[Your not going to believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately I don't have time to talk... Its right behind us... I wanted to let you guys know, we are almost there]

I heard Yukari but it sounded like she wasn't speaking into the mic,

[Wait a moment, where is Arisato?]

[If you mean Akio, then he is right here]

[What!]

[I told you that both of us would be out late, he was asking questions so I though it best to answer them]

By this time we had reached the doors, and the Shadow was right after us.

I shouted, "Akihiko, Get inside and bring out some support, I'll hold this thing off!"

He simply nodded and went inside, At that point, another shadow came. This one looked like a sorcerer that was wearing a jester like cap with two giant, shadowy hands wrapped around their form. Their arcana mask covered its face. I muttered "Shit," as the big one slithered away.

Then two people burst out form the Dorm. Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"Arisato! You ok?" Mitsuru asked as she stood near me,

I sighed and stated, "Could you either call me 'Akio' or at least 'Matsuki'? Otherwise it is going to get confusing, what with my siblings an all. And yes, I haven't taken a single hit"

Mitsuru sighed in relief until I said, "Also this isn't the one that attacked us,"

"What!" she shouted, as Akihiko stood on my other side,

"Yeah the one that attacked us was arms, swords and a mask." He added in,

"Damn!" she shouted as she jumped back and told Yukari this new information.

Akihiko then grinned and handed me a silver gun, "Here,"

I raised my eyebrow, and looked at it. It was noticeably lighter than a gun should be, and while it looked like a basic pistol, it has S.E.E.S. Engraved into its side. "How to summon that thing you used against it, correct?" I asked him,

Akihiko nodded, and stood back.

I smiled slightly, as I put it to my head.

Time seemed to slow,

I slowed my breathing,

'Otherworld' started to play on my earphones,

I muttered something without knowing the word,

"Per...so...na..!"

As I pulled the trigger, blue glass seemed to swirl around me. That glass formed a solid form above my head. That then smashed as a figure Jumped through it. It was a wolf with blue flames as its body. I then heard a voice in my head,

**Thou art I,**

**And I am thou,**

**From the sea of thy soul I come,**

**I am Fenrir, the blue moon,**

**And I shall serve thee til you deem my services unworthy.**

Fenrir then howled and charged at the shadow, ripping off one of its arms before landing near me. I smiled, and said to Mitsuru and Akihiko, "You gonna help? Or just stand there?" I smirked and said to Fenrir, "Lets take this guy out Fenrir!" As I charged in along side my Persona.

It was over fairly quickly, I held its arms while Fenrir ripped its mask to pieces.

As the shadow faded away, I fell to my knees, Exhausted.

Akihiko and Mitsuru then ran over to me, and picked me up by the arms, Akihiko saying, "You must be exhausted,"

**Command room:**

I was sat down in one of the chairs while Akihiko, Mitsuru and Ikutsuki were looking through the cameras, trying to find my siblings and Yukari. They eventually found them on the roof. We were leaving as Ikutsuki said "Wait,"

I grew angry at that, and shouted, "You expect me to wait while my siblings are in danger! You are freaking insane!" As I left for the roof.

**Roof:**

I reached the Roof in time to see Minato Awaken. I smiled then threw the fake gun I still had in my hand over to Hamuko. Who grabbed it and Awoke as well. I smiled and passed out.

**Hospital, Morning:**

I awoke to see a white roof, and Akihiko saying, "Your up eh?"

I sat up slowly, "W-what happened... The last thing I remember was..." I suddenly remembered the events before I passed out. I then asked with urgency, "Are my Siblings ok?"

Akihiko chuckled a little before stating, "There fine, Just exhausted."

I sighed in relief and leaned back on the wall by my bed. "Good..."

Then Akihiko turned serious, "Still though, I cant believe that you took down that shadow by yourself,"

I smiled and stated, "I had Fenrir helping me remember,"

He smirked a little then went on to give me the crash course on Personae and shadows, which he ended with, "Oh and Mitsuru wants you in school as soon as possible, which it would seem to be today,"

I sighed and said, "Fine,"

"Oh and I should tell you that you have been asleep for around 3 days." Akihiko said as he walked out.

I sighed and got ready for school.

Nothing much happened at school apart from Mitsuru asking me to go to the 4th floor when I got back to the dorm tonight.

I met up with my siblings after school and we decided to grab some food before heading to the Dorm.

**Hagakure:**

We were all sitting at a table having Ramen. Hamuko and Minato were exceedingly surprised at the taste of the Ramen. Hamuko had a massive WTF expression on her face and the impassive Minato, who's facial expressions almost never change, had wide eyes. "I told you it was good." I said with my 'I told you so' face on.

"I forgot it tasted so good!" Hamuko exclaimed, Minato nodded in agreement,

I smile slightly at their reactions before asking, "So your awakening go off without a hitch?"

Hamuko smiled and said, "If you didn't throw me that Evoker, it wouldn't have"

"So you both get your same Persona?" I ask them,

"I got the same," Minato said,

"Mine was similar, but with a different name," Hamuko said with a slightly confused expression on her face

"Understandable," I told them, "After all you both probably had the same initial Personae,"

"What was your Persona brother?" Hamuko asked me,

I smile as I said, "Fenrir,"

"Fenrir the blue moon huh?" Minato said,

"Yeah, but I think he is different to other Personae," I said with concern in my voice,

"Oh, why?" Hamuko asked me,

"Because Fenrir was ripping the shadows mask in half while I held the shadow back." I told them.

They were even more surprised at that than the ramen.

Suddenly time began to slow, And my eyebrow raised at this, knowing that I shouldn't be able to see this.

A card appeared in front of us, it flipped, revealing a gold bordered card with white Roman numerals XIII on the bottom. In the centre of the card was a skull with crossed scythes beneath it on a dark blue background.

Then a voice spoke,

**Thou art I, and I am thou,**

**Thou hast established a new bond,**

**You shall be blessed when receiving power of the Oblivion Arcana**

We all remained silent until Minato spoke, "Guess that that was your Social link,"

I smile slightly and state, "Well if what I saw was any judge then yes it was."

**A.N. So what do you guys think? R+R please, and let me know about what you think my OC's abilities are like right now, Oh and NO FLAMES! Ok, thx and bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who put this story on their favourite list, (I CBA to list you ATM,) And I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter, I own nothing except OC and Plot, Enjoy:**

**Chapter 5**

We had left the ramen place, and had headed back to the dorm. We were slightly surprised at the lack of people in the lobby til we remembered that we were supposed to head to the fourth floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth floor, command room:<strong>

* * *

><p>We walked in to see everyone sat around the table, we sat on the sofa, Hamuko in the centre, me closest to Ikutsuki and Minato the furthest. And before Ikutsuki could talk I state, "All three of us know the basics, so do me a favour and cut to the chase." and I saw my two siblings nod with me.<p>

Ikutsuki raised an eyebrow, and was about to talk before Hamuko interrupted him "We already know about Shadows, Personae, what our abilities are, the odd hour between the days," She elaborated,

I could tell that Ikutsuki was getting annoyed at being constantly interrupted, and was about to talk again until Minato stated, "We are also fairly sure that you want us to join some sort of club to combat the shadows."

I could see Ikutsuki's eye twitching now so I decided to push again when he tried to talk with. "If that is the case then we agree,"

Ikutsuki was actually livid now, and it was hilarious. But Mitsuru then asked, "How do you know this?"

We chuckled at the same time and took turns listing the reasons starting with Minato,

"The armbands,"

"Everyone from the dorm being here,"

"The fake guns would require the backing of a major company,"

"We all receiving the same crash course when we woke."

"We also got a basic but detailed briefing on Persona by the Personae themselves, which was then repeated by you,"

"And finally, the fact that the Problems of the shadows are too big to ignore." I finished.

You could hear a hair drop, and to prove this I took a stray hair and dropped it.

Everyone heard it.

"I love doing that to break the silence, So we gonna do anything about the giant tower any time soon?" I decided to say to break the silence.

If anything it just made it worse until Mitsuru began to ask, "How-"

When I cut her off with, "Its kinda hard to miss, But if that's all, I need to sleep." I said while walking off, hearing Minato and Hamuko standing up and walking out behind me.

I had different matters on mind then sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to 2 hours before Midnight:<strong>

* * *

><p>After I was sure that most of the people were in the lobby or asleep, I opened and jumped out of my window. After landing I made my way to the back alley of Paulownia mall. In the back alley I saw the door to the Velvet room. However something was off, the door had a butterfly mark on it. My eyes narrowed but I decided to open the door and ask my questions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Velvet room:<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into the Velvet room to see no-one there except the one being that I hoped that I would die before seeing again,<p>

Philemon.

The second my eyes saw him I stopped and had to physically stop myself from trying to smash his face in, and I could tell that he wasn't to happy to see me either.

I sigh then turned around muttering, "Looks like I'm gonna have to wait for my questions to be answered," as I began to walk out until he said,

"I would have thought that you would be willing to talk by now, Akio," Philemon said to me.

"Tch, and why would that be?" I asked him over my shoulder,

"Because I am giving you a second chance, and your siblings a chance to live." Was the statement that stopped me completely.

I stopped and looked back at him. He motioned towards the seat, which I took and he began to explain,

(**A.N. Omitting explanation cos you don't really need to know. Not yet. :p**)

"Hang on, Wouldn't that lead to 'Apathy Syndrome'?" I interjected,

"Ordinarily, yes it would, the parts would still exist so we can get away with it." Philemon explained,

I understood how it worked but my eyes then narrowed as I asked, "But why are you giving both me and my siblings this chance?"

He sighed and stated, "The actual fight was over 2000 years ago, We should reconcile."

I raised an eyebrow, and he sighed and stated, "And I'm going to need both of them for the Fifth major conflict coming up."

"And this is the third, is it not?" I asked him, curious as to why he wanted them,

"Yes it is,"

"And I'm guessing that you want me to help with the fourth Conflict as well?"

"Perceptive... Yes I would,"

I sigh, and mutter, "These next few years are gonna be really long... And how are you going to get me to be able to help in the Fourth conflict? I'm already in the last year of High school."

At this Philemon sighed and stated, "You seem to have forgotten about the ability of Spacial/Temporal Manipulation all residents of the Velvet room have."

I sigh, and ask my last question, "Finally, does getting rank one in the Social link give me part of my old abilities back or not?"

"No" Was the answer I got,

I sighed and said, "If that's all Philemon, I need to get moving,"

He nodded and I left.

Turned out I took two hours in there. So when I left it was...

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Hour:<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed, but jolted as I heard, "<em>Master?<em>" I turned my head towards the voice to see Fenrir standing there with a perplexed face, (I could tell for some reason),

"..." I stayed quiet for a bit before I sighed, and asked, "How are you out if I haven't summoned you?"

Fenrir seemed to chuckle a little bit before he stated, "_A: Because I am always with you, and B: I am I Unique Persona to go with a Unique being,_"

I smirked a little before I say, "That's the Why, not the How, thanks for the Info though,"

I could feel Fenrir's smirk as he stated, "_Truly? I don't know myself,_"

I just sighed and started walking with Fenrir following me,

About halfway into the Dark hour I got to the Dorm to see it a hive of activity, as I started to chuckle I then realised, '_Shit, they must have realised I was missing, Son of a..._'

Fenrir raised an eyebrow before he looked at me and stated, "_Should we really go through the front __door?_"

I looked back at Fenrir and said, "With Mitsuru likely being right there? Not bloody likely," Before I went around back and climbed up to my bedroom window and saw Minato sitting on my bed looking slightly pissed and Hamuko pacing in my room.

I raised an eyebrow and thought to myself, '_Wow, Never realised me going missing for a few hours would cause them to get so pissed..._' I sighed and opened the window,

The very millisecond it shifted both of their heads shot towards me. I sweat-dropped as I got in my room.

Once my feet hit the ground I got hit across the head by Hamuko as she asked, "Where the hell were you?"

I sighed and stated, "_Memento mori_,"

Hamuko was confused but Minato understood and looked at me with wide eyes, as he said, "Well?"

I smile slightly, "The problem is solved,"

Minato visibly relaxed and sighed in relief, Hamuko managed to realise what we were going on about and also looked relived,

**Crack**

We all started and saw as the Oblivion Arcana strengthened to rank two, I smirk and say, "Well, Another rank huh?"

**A.N. Well, what do you guys think? Oh and before I forget, I have put a challenge up on my profile, Its a Naruto/White knight chronicles crossover so look if you are interested in writing a story for it, Anyway, If you do PM me with the link. Getting back on a form of topic, Please READ AND GODDAMN REVIEW! And don't bloody flame, I really cant be arsed to deal with flames, But still, I like to see/read what my loyal readers think so please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
